BSWUE (song)
'''BSWUE '''is the fourth track from Dave McPherson's debut EP of the same name. The song is about the immediate aftermath of a breakup, and feelings further down the line. Lyrics What if I could promise you'd never be alone, would you care? And what if I could promise I'd always be there to be there? I'm heading further down, but it feels like I'm rising up to the surface I couldn't give any more, more to you So, my dear, how dare you walk in here? I couldn't love you any more, love you more So, my dear, how dare you walk in here? Two days have passed now and I still miss you like crazy Yeah, I'm still heading further down, but it feels like I'm rising up to the surface I couldn't give any more, more to you So, my dear, how dare you walk in here? I couldn't love you any more, love you more So, my dear, how dare you walk in here? How dare you walk in here? The past and the present and my future changing We were winning last century and I've got one thing left One thing left to say to you I want nothing from you now at all I want nothing from you now, nothing at all I want nothing from you now at all I want nothing from you now, nothing at all I want nothing at all I want nothing at all Nothing at all, at all, at all I couldn't give any more, more to you So, my dear, how dare you walk in here? I couldn't love you any more, love you more So, my dear, how dare you walk in here? How dare you walk in here? How dare you walk in here? How dare you? How dare you? You, you light up my world with colour and feeling You, you light up my world with colour and feeling I don't want to fall but I'll fall with you and I'll leave when you want me to I dream of your voice 'cause I don't have a choice and I'll bleed when you want me to I don't want to fall but I'll fall with you and I'll leave when you want me to I dream of your voice 'cause I don't have a choice and I'll bleed when you want me to, bleed when you want me to I don't want to fall but I'll fall with you and I'll leave when you want me to Alternate lyrics in demo What if I could promise I'd always be there? Would you be there? The past and the present and the computer are changing Appearances *BSWUE *Rarities Part Two (demo & instrumental track) Other The demo recording for this song was later released on Rarities Part Two, as was an instrumental track which was 'originally titled BSWUE but is now untitled'. The initials BSWUE reportedly stand for 'Beautiful Stories With Unhappy Endings', 'Beautiful Songs With Ugly Endings' or some combination of these. McPherson plays the outro to this song at the end of the InMe track Faster The Chase when played at an acoustic show and accordingly this can be heard on the Faster The Chase recording on Unplugged Live Support System. Personnel Dave McPherson - vocals, guitar, drums (on instrumental)